


Driving

by notfoxmulder



Series: One word prompts [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Traffic, car drive, drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfoxmulder/pseuds/notfoxmulder
Summary: One word prompt: drivingShort story, reading time: 2 minutes
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, msr - Relationship
Series: One word prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579030
Kudos: 6





	Driving

Mulder sat in the car, he looked at the long traffic jam.   
He sighed. It wasnt even nearly Halloween or Christmas, but all the people seemed to drive crazy.   
He had never held much of holidays, expecially Christmas. For him it was just a normal day like every day.   
Nothing special happened on a Christmas eve for him. Mostly he was alone and sat on his sofa eating Chinese takeaway, whilst watching whatever was on TV or one of his tapes.   
Bored as he was his eyes started wandering around. His eyes stopped as he saw a family in the car next to him. They were laughing and smiling. There was a little girl. She laughed as her brother told her a joke. She was about nine years old and had long dark brown, nearly black hair.  
She looked like his sister, like samantha.  
His heart got heavy.   
Next month she was nearly twenty years gone.  
But he didnt want to think about this. It was just a day without any meaning, he tried to persuade himself.  
"MULDER STOP!"  
Scully screamed panically.   
he jerks, presses his foot violently on the brake and the car stops, squeaking loudly. Scully stared at him, horrified.  
"Mulder you nearly crashed into the car in front of us!"  
Both breathed heavily from the shock.  
"What’s wrong?"   
She asks worried, as he still doesn’t move.  
"I am sorry Scully, I was in my thoughts."  
He says, trying to explain it.   
"This could've gotten worse."  
She said.  
"Try to concentrate."  
Scully was tired. She had been in the office all day, her feed hurt from the high heels and her head felt heavy. She just wanted to get home and take a nice bath. But here she was in the car with Mulder, her home not in sight due to the horrible traffic.  
He took a deep breath, still breathing heavy.  
"or should i drive?"  
She asks, now worried.  
He just stares onto the street.  
"Mulder?"  
"Mhm?"  
Finally he looks at her.  
She sighed.  
"I think i should drive. You... You seem distracted." His eyes rest on her, but it felt like he was looking right through her.  
"I'm fine Scully"  
He just said and looked back to the street. He noticed her worried look. "really"  
"Mulder."  
Her voice is skeptical and worried.  
"tell me what's wrong"  
The car stood because of the traffic and he forced himself to look her in the eyes.  
"there was a little girl in another car."  
He seemed sad.  
"She looked like her"  
Scully knew immediately what he meant. Samantha was his sister and somehow he never got over the loss. He felt as if he was the one that should’ve saved here. But he had been just a child as well.   
"She is gone for nearly twenty years next month Scully"   
She lays her hand onto his and his eyes leave hers to look at their hands.  
"you should take some time off work"  
She says, calming.  
"I will be there for you"  
He turns his head and looks into her eyes.   
Her deep blue eyes.  
He got lost in them and found himself coming near to her. And finally their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Feel free to leave a comment , I always love to hear your opinions! uwu


End file.
